


Courting in the Kitchen

by batty4u



Series: Silver Bells and Whiskey [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, courting, getting to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty4u/pseuds/batty4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's got a plan. Now if only Harvey would stop being oblivious maybe it would work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of the Silver Bells and Whiskey series, and finally things start getting in order. This is a two chapter story, i'll try to have the second chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Hope you enjoy a flustered Harvey as much as I do.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> a/n the text issue has been corrected thanks for letting me know

Katrina, as Mike quickly learned, was ruthless in the best of ways as much as she was  in the worst. By the time they’d left the bar she had come up with and talked Mike through a very detailed plan to get Harvey to at least go out to dinner with him. It involved flattery, manipulation, expensive gifts, and even, though she swore it was a last resort option, a mistletoe sabotage. Mike went home feeling equal parts hopeful and equal parts terrified. Because on one hand if it worked, he’d finally be able to get the unrequited love bit out of the way and move straight into making Harvey forget how to speak, or something of the sort. But on the other hand, if it fell through and Harvey was repulsed, disgusted, offended, or any one of the other adjectives that meant Mike had no shot in hell, then their relationship as it stood now, already rickety and unsure, would probably end.

 

Mike wasn’t sure if he could handle that.

 

Not again.

 

So it was with hesitation and a wary heart that he set the Plan A in motion.

 

He texted Harvey Saturday afternoon, asking if he wanted to grab dinner later that night.

 

Harvey called him.

 

“Don’t you see enough of me during the week?” Harvey said, teasing. Mike rolled his eyes and continued scanning the website Katrina had found him, that listed fancy restaurants across manhattan.

 

“Maybe I’d like to see you outside of work,” he said, scribbling down the name of an indian restaurant.

 

“Maybe I’m busy.”

 

“Maybe you’re just being a pain cause you think it’s funny.”

 

Harvey chuckled. “Why do you want to go to dinner, Mike?”

 

“Can’t two consenting adults just have dinner? It’s that so weird?”

 

“It is when you throw the word consenting into it.”

 

“Oh for chrissake Harvey.”

 

“Makes me wonder if it’s more than dinner.”

 

Mike sighed. “And what if it is?”

 

There was a pause before Harvey replied. “Maybe I like a little old fashioned courting first. You never know Mike.”

 

“Really,” Mike said, pausing and frowning at the computer screen. “Old fashioned courting? Isn’t that a bit dated for you?”

 

“I have dinner plans with Scottie tonight, Mike.” Harvey’s voice was tight. “But thanks for the offer. See you monday.”

 

Mike tried not to feel sick. Katrina had reminded him that being turned down as a huge possibility, especially if he went at it with no warning. He scratched the first item off their list, The Direct Approach, and sighed.

 

Plan B it was then.

 

Monday morning, December 9th, Harvey arrived at work to find a little box wrapped in newsprint, tied with a small red bow, sitting in the center of his desk. Attached was nothing more than a small note in handwriting he wasn’t sure he recognized.

 

_Saw this and thought of you._

 

That was it.

 

No signature, no name, no clue to who it was from. Donna just shrugged when he looked her way. So he stomached the suspicion as best he could and opened the present, tossing the news print and bow aside.

 

“What is it?” Donna asked over the intercom.

 

Cufflinks. Beautiful, polished silver cufflinks in the shape of the USS Enterprise NCc-1701. Harvey had seen them online once or twice but the mature adult in him told him it wasn’t a good idea. He had an image to uphold and geeky cufflinks weren’t a part of that image. Clearly whomever had left the present thought otherwise and Harvey carried them out to show Donna with a smile.

 

“From you?” he asked.

 

“No sir, you told me no fanboy stuff unless it was for the condo.” Donna took the box and examined the gift. “These are gorgeous though. Put them on.”

 

“Donna come on-”

 

“You don’t have any super major of so important meetings today. Wear them, maybe you’ll find out who they’re from.”

 

So Harvey slipped off the simple square cufflinks he was wearing and let Donna help him with the new ones.

 

“They suit you,” she told him and he just rolled his eyes.

 

But the end of the day, he still had no idea who’d left the gift, though Mike had found the cufflinks “Rad as Hell”, so Harvey was pretty comfortable with wearing them again.

 

On Tuesday morning, Harvey arrived at work to find a small bouquet of vibrant red tulips in the same spot as a the first present, sitting pretty in a glass vase. The flowers weren’t overstated or ridiculous, not like the ones Cameron the Temp had gotten for him. They were simple and fragrant and underneath the shock of finding another gift, Harvey found himself enjoying them. He didn’t bother saying anything to Donna, she’d be able to see them well enough anyway, and moved them to one of the window shelves, where they could catch some of the crisp winter sun.

 

This time all the note had to say was- _Persia._

 

“Those are lovely.” Harvey looked up to find Jessica in the doorway. “Didn’t peg Scottie as the doting kind.”

 

“They aren’t from Scottie,” he said moving back to his desk.

 

“Then who?” He shrugged and Jessica looked at him in surprise. “A secret admirer? Really? At your age?”

 

“Hey.”

 

She laughed. “I’m teasing. I got a call from Madeline, by the way. Things seem to be in order and as of tomorrow morning, you and the kid are officially in charge of her legal affairs.”

 

“Then what was the last meeting about if she’d already decided?” Harvey asked.

 

“She just wanted another chance to see you two in action, make sure it was the best choice.”

 

“I’m always the best choice,” Harvey muttered and Jessica rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” she gave the flowers another glance. “Don’t let the romance be a distraction, understood?”

 

Harvey nodded and waved her off, trying to keep his gaze from returning to the flowers. He never got the chance to find out why the card had said Persia.

 

Wednesday morning and Harvey came into the office expecting a present. It was weird, to be excited over something so miniscule, especially someone like him, who was the courter not the courted, being excited over it. It wasn’t like he needed the attention.

 

There wasn’t a present waiting for him.

 

He was disappointed and he didn’t understand why. If his mood was dark because of it, no one had to know. Other than Donna of course, who smiled at the day old flowers with a knowing glint in her eyes that made Harvey uneasy. Mike was late because of traffic and Harvey didn’t think twice about it, just snapped at him and told him to pay better attention. Mike nodded, eyes downcast in a way Harvey hadn’t seen since his first few months at the firm, but he didn’t ask. Maybe it was just girl troubles, as usual.

 

Thursday morning rolled around and Harvey found fresh coffee, a raspberry danish, and a red rose waiting for him on his desk. This time there was a note.

 

_Morning, sunshine._

 

It was almost creepy, it was weird, it could be from anyone, and yet Harvey felt an odd sort of warmth building in his chest as he smiled and reread the note a few more times. Then he tucked it away with his desk with the other two cards and tried to focus like he mature adult he was. Sure there had been a few times where he’d won over a girl like that, with well chosen presents and silly cards, until she felt it was worth even looking his way. But he’d never been on that side of things before, never. People didn’t ask Harvey Specter to dinner, he asked them. That’s how it had been for as long as he could remember.

 

But now there he was, ears burning, cheeks red, staring at the rose and the offerings like a fool.

 

“What’d mystery admirer bring you today?” Donna asked, strolling into the office.

 

“You know who it is don’t you?” Harvey sat down and fiddled with the rose. It hadn’t bloomed yet, the ruby petals still soft and curled tightly together.

 

“Now why would you say that?” Donna sat down on the edge of the desk and swiping the danish for herself.

 

“You’ve got that look,” Harvey said, stealing it from her after she took a bite. “That look that means you’ve got the upperhand. I don’t like it.” She smiled at him. “Who is it, Donna?”

 

“There’s no fun in me spoiling it for you. Maybe you just need to think about it a little harder.”

 

He sighed. “This is ridiculous you realize that right?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong with letting someone spoil you a little.”

 

“Yes there is it’s called “I don’t know who this person is” and that makes it a little creepy.”

 

“Which is why you were so excited to see this waiting on your desk this morning,” Donna said. “Because it’s creepy.”

 

Harvey made a face and twirled the rose between his fingers. “I was not excited.”

 

“Yes you were.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Donna got up and sighed. “Well if you’re so unhappy with the presents I guess I’ll tell them not to waste their time.”

 

“No! No it’s,” Harvey could feel his cheeks turning red as he tried to ignore the teasing grin on Donna’s face. “No it’s fine.”

 

“You’re adorable.” She said with a laugh, before returning to her desk. Harvey grumbled and sat back in his chair.

 

Down the hall, Mike and Katrina were huddled around the coffeemaker.

 

“Do you think we need to try Plan C?” Katrina asked.

 

Mike shook his head, filling his mug. “I’m not sure. I mean, the presents are kind of working, but springing that one might be too much too soon.”

 

“Wuss.”

 

“Realist,” Mike corrected.

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

Katrina grinned at him over the brim of her cup. “I think you’re going to get him to say yes.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah, his face was redder than those tulips you sent him the other day when he got the note this morning.”

 

“Donna told you?” She nodded. “How’s she handling me making a move on Harvey?”

 

“She finds it absolutely hilarious.” Mike looked over his shoulder to see Donna leaning against the doorframe. “Best not to have these little powwows where the princess can hear, don’t you think?”

 

“Was he pissy yesterday cause of me?” Mike asked.

 

Donna nodded. “Katrina can I have a minute with Mike?”

 

Katrina patted Mike’s shoulder and wandered off. “Sure, I have to see a man about a cat, anyhow.” She left them alone and Donna moved next to Mike, fixing a cup of coffee for herself.

 

“I haven’t seen him this flustered in years,” she said, reaching for the cream.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Not since he had a sort of, kind of, third grade style crush on another DA. The guy was a douche but he was a looker I’ll give him that.” She smiled when Mike’s jaw dropped a little. “What you thought you were the first guy to try it?”

 

“I… I had hoped not,” Mike said with a shrug. “But with him it’s hard to be sure. I don’t know him as well as you do.”

 

“Well rest assured that you are hardly the first guy,” Donna told him. “But take pride in the fact you’re the first to get him this riled up.”

 

“You sure he’s not just annoyed?” Mike asked, leaning back against the counter.

 

“I’m sure,” Donna set down her spoon and sighed. “This is good for him. He’s always the one trying to get the girl, showing off, buying them gifts, being a general creepy pain in the ass.” She shrugged. “This is good for him.”

 

“So long as he doesn’t punch me when he figures it out.”

 

“Mike you’re making him feel special. Even if he turns you down, which he won’t, he’ll at least be amused by it and you two would laugh it off or whatever, just like you always do,” She sipped her coffee. “How many presents are left?”

 

“One more tonight, one tomorrow morning and the last one should be at his condo by eleven on saturday, since you said he likes to sleep in a bit.” Mike counted them off his fingers to make sure he wasn’t missing any. “After that if he hasn’t guessed-”

 

“Which he will.”

 

“Then I come clean and tell him point blank so Katrina doesn’t execute Plan C which will probably get me killed.”

 

“If it involves locking the two of you in a closet, you’d be fine. I’ve done that before.”

 

Mike stared at her. “To Harvey.”

 

“Oh yeah,” her smile was sharp.

 

“Well, I don’t think it involves a closet but it does border the line of molestation, so I’d like to avoid that and keep my face as long as possible.”

 

“She hasn’t told you what it is?”

 

“I haven’t asked.”

 

Donna laughed at him. “I can help you sneak in the second gift later today. I’ll get him out of the office for a bit before he leaves for the night.”

 

“You’re an angel,” Mike told her, kissing her knuckles and she laughed.

 

“Flattery only works on lesser beings, Mike. Go do your work before you’re found out and I lose my source of entertainment.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

Harvey found him a few hours later and dragged him off to see Rene before their meeting with Judge Thompson. He was smiling, happy and Mike felt himself relax. If anything, he was glad the little presents had put Harvey in a good mood. The second present of the day had been left with Donna, for her to conveniently place while they were out. They got back just before dark, peeling off their coats and gloves as they made their way to Harvey’s office.

 

“Any calls?” he asked Donna as they passed.

 

“Nope, but when I grabbed lunch apparently someone snuck in,” she said, pointing to his desk. “Oh and I put the flowers in fresh water.”

 

“Thank you,” Harvey said quickly and Mike had to stifle a laugh as he watched him hurry into the office. Donna winked at him and Mike followed to see Harvey’s reaction.

 

“What is it?” he asked.

 

Harvey didn’t reply, too focused on the thin object laying on his desk. His eyes were wide, lips parted in an inaudible gasp as his fingers trailed across the record sleeve, before picking up the little card.

 

“For your ever growing collection,” he read in a weak voice.

 

“Harvey?” Mike asked, stepping closer, worried something was wrong.

 

“It’s my dad’s record,” Harvey said. “The.. the only one I was missing. How-”

 

But he trailed off, carefully picking up the record and examining the sleeve. It was simple, plain, blue with silver script across the front and the typed list of songs on the back. With reverence Mike had never seen from him, Harvey carefully pulled the record loose and gave a breathless laugh. “That’s incredible.”

 

“How come you didn’t have all of them?” mike asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

 

“He only released four and they were never anything major. Only a few stores carried them. And I got copies of three cause he kept them for me. But this one was his last album and I don’t know why but he didn’t keep any for himself. And I couldn’t find it in the usual stores.” Harvey was smiling, a little intimate smile of disbelief. “How on earth did they find this?”

 

“Maybe its someone in research, or IT?” Mike offered. “They’d be good at finding it online.”

 

Harvey nodded absently and moved, as if in a trance, to the record player. “Maybe.”

 

Donna joined them as the soft hum of the saxophone filled the office air. She stood next to Mike and watched Harvey with a heavy expression, one Mike wasn’t sure he could understand. There was history in it, longing, fondness, empathy, and lingering grief that he had no right to. Harvey just stood with his hands on the table and his eyes closed, listening to the record as if it were a sermon, and maybe it was. A musician’s final record could easily be his parting lesson, final words of wisdom and love. Mike wondered absently if maybe he’d gone too far, gotten too personal but when Harvey stood straight and Mike could see his face, he was smiling. Sad as it was, it was a smile that made his watery eyes crinkle and Mike felt that maybe it wasn’t so bad a choice.

 

“Did you know?” he asked Donna. “That they got this?”

 

She shook her head. “I didn’t. I just saw the record and assumed it was something silly.”

 

He nodded and picked up the record sleeve again, sitting down in his chair before he stumbled. “That’s something else,” he said softly,almost to himself.

 

Mike took that as his cue to leave, the comforting tune of Gordon’s sax walking him out of the office like a warm arm thrown over his shoulder.

 

Friday morning, Harvey found breakfast waiting, fresh coffee, a bagel and a bowl of strawberries, along with a small wrapped package. He sat down and tore off the wrapping, Donna watching out of the corner of her eye from her desk. The card was taped on the top of a sleek black box.

 

 _Oh Captain, my Captain_.

 

Resting on soft black velvet was a Starfleet Academy ring and a Starfleet Command badge, polished, perfect, and untouched.

 

Donna smiled as Harvey’s laughter met her ears.

 

*

 

“Ross!”

 

Mike looked up at Kyle. “What?”

 

“Is your boss sick or something?” Kyle leaned against his cubicle wall.

 

“Not that I know of, why?”

 

“I had to drop something by his office, Louis’s request. His face was all red and he kept grinning. Is he high? Did you get him high?” He leaned in closer with a smug grin.

 

“Why do you care, Kyle?” Mike asked, scowling up at him. “Harvey probably just got laid or something.” When Kyle’s eyebrows rose Mike sighed. “And no I had nothing to do with that, don’t even go there.”

 

“Ah come on Ross, what’d you-”

 

“Mike!”

 

Both Kyle and he looked up to see Harvey striding towards them. Kyle wasn’t kidding, there was color in Harvey’s cheeks, eyes bright and crinkled like he’d been laughing, and a smile, one very un-shark like smile, met Mike’s stunned expression. Harvey was already gorgeous, Mike obviously knew that, but there was something about seeing him lit up like that, happy, blatantly happy and not really caring who saw, that just added something special to it. And being the cause of it, well, Mike couldn’t deny that it felt pretty awesome.

 

“What’s up?” he asked, a stunned Kyle still standing rooted to the spot in front of Mike’s cubicle.

 

“Spontaneous lunch with Madeline and her PA,” Harvey told him. “Come on grab your coat, you can finish up this stuff later.” Then Harvey noticed Kyle. “You need something?”

 

“N-no.”

 

“Then scram or I feed you to Louis.”

 

Kyle scurried off before he had to be told twice.

 

“What’s got you so chipper?” Mike asked, shutting down his computer and grabbed his coat. Harvey just smiled at him and herded him towards the elevators. Mike felt warm as Harvey’s hand settled on his back and stayed there until they were safely inside the elevator and heading to the lobby. “Oh come on tell me.”

 

Harvey pulled the ring and badge out of his pocket and Mike laughed “Dude that’s awesome. And geeky as hell.”

 

“It is,” Harvey agreed with a chuckle.

 

“Why aren’t you wearing the ring?”

 

“Because I’m a mature adult on my way to a business lunch.”

 

“You should still wear it.”

 

“No.”

 

“Then what about the badge?”

 

“Same reason.”

 

“You could hide it,” Mike said, taking it from Harvey’s hand, “Look.” He undid Harvey’s coat and suit jacket, ignoring the confused look on Harvey’s face and the closeness of their faces, and carefully pinned the badge to the inside of Harvey’s coat. “Just don’t tell Rene and you’re good.”

 

Harvey looked from the badge to Mike with an exasperated, but fond, expression that dissolved into a laugh when Mike saluted him vulcan style. Mike was so giddy he was worried he might pass out.

 

Saturday morning came and Harvey had just finished his shower when there was a call from the doorman about a package.

 

“You didn’t order anything?” Eddie asked.

 

“Not that I remember. Who delivered it?”

 

“A bike messenger, just rode off a few minutes ago.”

 

“The regular kid?”

 

“No, sir. Though he was familiar, not sure why.”

 

“Not sure what it is, but send it up anyway,” Harvey told him, drying off his hair.

 

“Very well.”

 

Once dressed, Harvey went to inspect the package left outside his door, absently hoping it wasn’t meant to kill him. It wasn’t a large box, not by any means and it was lighter than harvey had expected. He carried it into the kitchen and opened it to find a bottle of red wine, french wine by the looks of it, expensive, with a card and ribbon tied around it’s neck, written in the same familiar handwriting.

 

_I know you usually prefer scotch, but this bottle is special. Give it a few years to age and it’ll be spectacular, I promise. And, though I’m sorry to admit it, this may be the last gift for a while, unless you can guess who I am. I’ve been glad to see you smile so much._

_Merry Almost Christmas, Harvey._

 

Despite being expensive, the bottle didn’t seem all that spectacular, but the prompt to figure out the riddle had Harvey curious, excited, and a little bit annoyed. If the person knew him that well, and they clearly did, they’d know he was good at riddles, good at figuring out what people were trying to hide. So how hard could it be to figure out this, if he took the time to think it over. He made some coffee and sat down to do just that.

 

The cufflinks, the ring, and the badge were by far the least intimate out of all the gifts, but not many people had heard his little Kobayashi Maru speech, and he’d done his best to keep the fanboy tendencies as underwraps as possible.

 

The flowers could have been anyone, but the card was specific. Persia. What in the hell did tulips have to do with Persia? They were from the netherlands as far as Harvey knew. He pulled out his laptop and did a bit of research.

 

Turns out tulips are originally from Persia. They were given from one person to another as a declaration of love.

 

Oh.

 

Harvey stared at the screen, ears burning, not sure what to think about that discovery.

 

The record was some sort of miracle he didn’t understand. Maybe it was Marcus playing some sort of elaborate prank. But if it wasn’t, that meant it was someone who knew him intimately enough to understand the importance of music to him, and that his father was a musician. Hardly anyone knew that.

 

Which meant the pool of possible people, other than a stalker in IT, was narrowed down to Donna, Louis, Jessica, Marcus and-

 

Harvey grabbed for the most recent card and frowned at the handwriting. It was familiar, it had been familiar from the start, but that note in particular was rushed, more familiar than the others. He’d read that writing every day for the past week on at least a hundred different pieces of paperwork.

 

“Mike?” he asked aloud in utter disbelief.

 

Mike knew about the Stark Trek rants.

 

Mike had even called him Captain once or twice.

 

Mike knew about his father.

 

Mike was the only person Harvey knew who paid enough attention to detail to chose a flower that had both historical and cultural, not to mention symbolic importance.

 

He picked up the bottle of wine and examined it, reading the label again and again for something that made it significant. The date the wine was bottled was printed in the bottom right corner of the label. Harvey stared at it.

 

It was the day he and Mike had met.

 

“Sonnova bitch.”

 

  
Why Mike had let Rachel and Katrina bully him into attending the associates’ Holiday party, which was really nothing more than everyone from the bullpen, the paralegals, and some of the research staff, having the excuse to drink more than was suggested on a Saturday afternoon in a bar decorated for Christmas, he didn’t know. It was barely four and everyone was already a few drinks in, casually dressed, dancing, chatting, and generally having a good time. And then of course he and Katrina sat at a booth in the back, watching everyone embarrass themselves.

 

“You delivered it yourself?”

 

Mike shrugged. “I didn’t have time to find anyone else. And I used to be a bike messenger, no big deal.”

 

“What if the door man recognized you?” Katrina asked, scowling at him.

 

“He didn’t. He’s old and I was wearing bike clothes, he’s never seen me in bike clothes.”

 

“That was risky, Mike.”

 

“Well it isn’t like he’s going to figure it out, Katrina. I mean that’s the point isn’t it? Have him figure it out so he can yell at me and turn me down,” Mike downed his second beer and sighed. “We both know that’s the only logical outcome.”

 

“Mike…”

 

“Getting my hopes up probably wasn’t a good idea.”

 

Katrina reached for his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “It’ll work out.”

 

“I’m going to go get us another round, okay?” Mike said, as way of dismissal. She nodded and he made his way through the crowd, back to the bar. As he waited for the drinks, heavy hearted and tired, he thought he saw Harvey out of the corner of his eye. But the likelihood that Harvey would crash an associates party, especially in anything but a suit, was unlikely and laughable. So he paid for the drinks and headed back to where Katrina was waiting so he could sulk properly.

 

“Hey!” called someone who sounded suspiciously like Harvey. Mike paused, shook it off and kept walking. He caught Katrina’s eyes and frowned at her shocked expression.

 

“Mike!”

 

Oh shit.

 

Maybe the Harvey he’d seen hadn’t been a guilty hallucination. He turned back around and sure enough, there he was, looking more irritated than Mike had seen him since the Stephen incident, pushing his way through the crowd.

 

“Harvey what are-”

 

“You-” Harvey snapped, “You are an unbelievable pain in the ass, you know that?”

 

“What?”

 

“You want to make fun of me fine, there’s plenty of easier ways to do that then carrying on a ridiculous charade for a whole goddamn week.” The noise of the bar made it hard for Mike to hear.

 

“Charade? You… You figured it out?” he asked, shocked. He could see Katrina moving out of his peripheral.

 

“No I’m here yelling at you for the other stupid thing you did this week,” Harvey, even though he was dressed in an old henley and jeans, with his hair messy, still managed to be just as intimidating as when he was in a suit. It was something Mike would never get over, not in a million years. “Yes I figured it out!”

 

“You’re mad at me?”

 

Harvey glared at him and Mike was barely aware of Katrina taking the beers from his hands. “I crack a joke and you carry it this far. Little immature don’t you think?”

 

“Joke? Harvey what the hell makes you think any of this was a joke?” Mike found himself practically shouting over the noise so Harvey could hear him.

 

“Because what else is it, Mike? I make a snide remark that upset you and this is how to get me back for it? Humiliating me?”

 

“Oh you are un-fucking-believable.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah you. You can’t just accept that maybe I wanted to do something nice for you? That I have to have some sort of nasty ulterior motive instead?”

 

“Everyone has one, Mike. And what the hell with the goddamn record huh?”

 

“It was a gift, Harvey! They were all gifts!”

 

“Pointless gifts to embarrass me at the office!”

 

“Guys!” Katrina shouted, interrupting them. They both turned to look at her, red faced and furious. She only smiled. “Shouting here isn’t solving anything. The corner back there is more or less empty. Take it over there, okay?”

 

Mike opened his mouth to argue, but Harvey grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him away before he could. The corner was empty, thankfully, and dark enough so that if someone glanced over they’d probably just see Mike and some nameless, unidentifiable nobody, instead of The Harvey Specter. Which was good, because if Mike was going to get the shit beat out of him, he’d rather no one know it was Harvey who did it.

 

“I don’t understand why you’re pissed off at me,” Mike snapped, shoving Harvey’s hand away.

 

“I don’t appreciate being made a fool of, Mike.” Harvey growled.

 

“How in the hell did me buying you gifts I knew you’d like, make you a fool, huh? Explain that to me.”

 

“Because you went about it like it was a game, you brought it into the office, to get a rise out of me, and that is not okay.” Harvey had stopped shouting, but his face was flushed with anger and his eyes dark with what Mike almost thought was hurt, if Harvey Specter ever got emotionally hurt.

 

“A ga-” Mike took a sharp breath. “You’re the one who told me you wanted to be properly courted.”

 

Harvey stared at him. “And?”

 

“And I was doing exactly that, proper courting, wooing, all that bullshit. I thought you’d enjoy it-”

 

“It was a joke,” Harvey snapped. “In reply to the joke you made about you and I having dinner for any reason other than work.”

 

“Why the fuck would that be a joke?” Mike shouted.

 

“Because why the hell else would you ask?”

 

Mike threw his hands up in defeat, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Oh I don’t know Harvey maybe-”

 

Then he saw the mistletoe hanging over their heads.

 

He looked back at where Katrina, and now Rachel, were sitting, sharing the beers Mike had bought, watching them with identical laughing smiles. When Katrina caught his eye she gave him a thumbs up in response to his glare.

 

Plan C.

 

Oh she was horrible.

 

“Maybe what, Mike?” Harvey demanded.

 

“Oh fuck it.” Mike took a sharp breath, rolled his eyes, turned back to Harvey and without any hesitation, grabbed his face and kissed him. He could hear Katrina and Rachel’s shocked, but obviously pleased shouts of laughter in the distance, but he was too focused on not letting go of Harvey to care.

Harvey froze against him, taking a moment to stare in complete shock, before trying to push Mike away. His hands pushed weakly at Mike’s arms and chest. He stepped back hoping it would cause Mike to let go, but all it did was let Mike pin him to the back wall and hold on tighter. He swore against Mike’s mouth, tried to talk, but Mike couldn’t seem to hear him. The moment he stopped fighting and relaxed enough against Mike, so that the kiss became soft and almost mutual, Mike’s eyes slide open and met his. Then, slowly, he pulled back, hands still holding Harvey’s face.

 

“Mike what the-”

 

“Sometimes not everyone is out to trick or ruin you,” Mike forced out. “Sometimes they care about you more than anything in the world and they want to show you that in any way they can. And sometimes they don’t know how to get through your stupid goddamn emotional walls so they do stupid shit like send you presents at the office.”

 

Mike kissed him again before he could argue and Harvey whimpered. “Now will you stop being an unimaginable asshole and let me take you out to dinner?”

 

Harvey stared at him, red faced, dazed, stammering for words. “I… You… But…”

 

“And I swear to god if the next words out of your mouth are “we can’t because it’s unethical”, I’m throwing you out a window.”

 

“Mike, I-”

 

“Yes or no Harvey, its a simple question.”

 

It took a moment, but finally Mike got his stammered “Y-yes.”

 

He hadn’t even known Harvey could stammer.

 

“Yes?” he repeated, a little bit dumbfounded.

 

“Yes,” Harvey said again, a little more sure. He reached up and pulled Mike’s hands off his face.

 

“Tonight?” Harvey nodded, still flushed a hilarious red. “Eight o’clock? I come pick you up and everything?” Another nod and Mike let out a relieved laugh. “Good, okay, good.” His smile faltered. “You still mad at me?”

 

Harvey shook his head. “Confused. Not mad.”

 

“Why confused?”

 

“This doesn’t really make much sense, Mike.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You send me a bunch of ridiculous presents, anonymously, when you could have just come straight out and asked.”

 

Mike sighed. “I did. You thought it was a joke. And you had plans with Scottie.”

 

“Oh. I thought-”

 

Mike leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Harvey’s mouth. “I know. It’s alright.” He kissed Harvey’s cheek.

 

“You want this?” Harvey asked softly.

 

“Wouldn’t be pinning you to a wall, in public, if I didn’t.”

 

That got Harvey to chuckle. “Fair point.” He straightened against the wall and Mike took that as his cue to step back.

 

“Eight o’clock?” Mike asked.

 

“Eight o’clock.”

 

Mike beamed. “You won’t regret this.”

 

Harvey laughed, “You’ve said that before.” He leaned in and pressed his forehead to Mike’s. “I have to go.”

 

“See you at eight?” He nodded and Mike gave his hand a squeeze. “Okay.”

 

Mike stayed where he was and watched Harvey weave his way through the crowd, towards the door, his heart in his throat, face red, giddy smile plastered across his face.

  
It had worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! sorry if the end isn't all that great, it proved difficult to write. I'm hoping to have the next installment done soon, but it might not be posted till after christmas. 
> 
> enjoy

The last date Mike had been on was with Jenny’s roommate and there was still a mild bitter taste in his mouth at how badly that particular instance had turned out. Though, Mike reasoned, if she hadn’t hired him, he’d probably never have gotten to where he was, and he certainly wouldn’t be running around his apartment trying to find something to wear for his date with Harvey.

His date with Harvey.

Mike could barely believe it. Two hours to go and he’d be loitering on his boss’ doorstep hoping to sweep him off his feet. It was like one of those romantic comedies that ended in tragic humor and hospital visits.

“Are you dressed yet?” Katrina called from the living room. 

“No,” he called back, staring at his pitiful closet.

“You still haven’t found something to wear?” She asked, walking in with a sigh. “God you’re impossible.”

"It’s Harvey! I have to dress nice!” Mike said dropping onto his bed. “Why is this so difficult?”

“Because you’re making it difficult. What suits has he approved?”

“Like two of them.”

“Mm let me guess they’re dirty?”

“Yep.”

Katrina huffed. “Well which restaurant are you going to?”

“Uhm the Spanish place.”

“The fancy one?” Mike nodded. “Black tie fancy?”

“I have no idea.”

“Does it require a 3 month in advance reservation?” Katrina clarified, digging through Mike’s closet.

“Month and a half but I pulled some strings with a girl I used to work with.”

“Dated?”

“Bike messengers. I helped her get the job at the restaurant.”

Katrina nodded. “Cause running into an Ex would not be conducive to a prosperous evening.”

“With my luck Trevor’ll be there or something,” Mike muttered with a groan, flopping onto his comforter and closing his eyes.

“Trevor?”

Mike sighed. “He’s… It’s complicated.”

“Fair enough.” Mike was grateful that Katrina knew when to press for information, and when to back off. “So it’s fancy, you had to pull strings, but not black tie. I’d say avoid a full suit since you wear them all the time, but we can still dress you up all snazzy.”

“Awesome.”

Katrina used him as a human ken doll, dressing him up and stripping him of various possible outfits with an unsurprising amount of force until she’d found one she deemed Harvey worthy.The shirt was a sleek dark blue with the faintest hint of silver in the pinstriped fabric, the slacks black, shoes cleaned up and scuff free. She threw a black tie at him and helped him into a new pair of cufflinks.

“Those aren’t mine,” he said as her fingers quickly screwed one into place before moving onto the other. They were beautiful, silver diamond shaped pieces with a dark blue stone in the center of each face.

“Consider them an early christmas present,” Katrina said, brushing it off.

“If I hug you will you punch me?”

“Maybe.”

Mike laughed. “Fine, I’ll hug you when this is all over.”

“You can just buy me a really epic present and we’ll call it even.” Katrina smiled at him and smoothed out his shirt. “Alright, I think you’re ready. Just go fix your hair a bit.”

“My hair is fine!”

“Go.”

*

“I cannot believe you said yes.”

Harvey sighed. “And why is that, Donna?”

“Because you made it very clear that you weren’t going to cross this line.” She sat on Harvey’s bed, watching him sort through his clothes. “I mean I’m thrilled the pup stepped up his game but I’m shocked you didn’t run away with your tail between your legs.”

“Your faith in me is, as always, greatly appreciated.”

“You gonna work the Specter charm on him?”

“Donna…”

“You gonna sweep him off his feet and show him the time of his life?”

“Can you please-”

“You gonna give him a night he’ll never forget?”

Harvey threw a shirt at her and she laughed. “If you aren’t going to help you can leave.”

“Alright, alright,” she got up and nudged him out of the way, digging through his closet with practiced ease. Harvey sat down on the bed and sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. “You’re worrying about this too much, hun.”

“I can’t not worry, Donna.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes you could. You could actually have fun for once.”

“It’s not that simple.”

Donna pulled a few items from the closet and set them next to Harvey. “Actually, it is. Because all you have to do is trust him, trust that he’s actually in this for good reasons, and let go for a little while.”

“But-”

She held up a finger. “No, none of that. You remember that little shouting match we had, about you fighting for everything but your own happiness, yes?” Harvey nodded slowly. “Good because we aren’t having that discussion again. Instead, you’re going to shower, get dressed, fix your hair with less product than usual, and have a good time.”

“Donna,” Harvey practically whined. “It’s Mike.”

“Exactly why having a good time shouldn’t be a problem for you.”

“But-”

“Jessica is already at wits end with you both and is 80% sure you’re fucking him at this point.” She stepped away to pick out the star trek cufflinks. “Frankly, most of the firm underlings are convinced of the same thing. And if you run into someone, you say you’re having a business dinner or some bullshit like that.”

“What if I screw this up?” Harvey asked.

“You’re Harvey Specter,” Donna told him. “You screw up, you fix it.” She kissed his forehead. “Now go shower.”

Once she left, Harvey did as he was told. He showered, shaved, fixed his hair, got dressed, pulling on the violet shirt and gray trousers she’d picked out and screwing the cufflinks into place. She hadn’t chosen a tie, which was her way of saying leave the first button or two of the shirt open. He was giving himself one last look over in the bedroom mirror when there was a knock at the door and he suddenly felt like a virgin on his way to prom. 

“Just a second,” he called when he heard a second knock. He fussed with his hair a moment longer, trying to stomach his irrational nerves, and went to answer the door, expecting to see Mike bouncing on the balls of his feet ready to pass out.

Instead, he was greeted with a bouquet of red roses.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he said and he heard Mike laugh from behind the flowers. They moved to the side and Mike grinned at him, wrapped up in a thick wool coat, silver scarf tucked around his neck, paperboy cap snug on his head. His cheeks were flushed and Harvey had trouble forming thoughts when he caught the childish, mischievous glint in Mike’s bright blue eyes. 

“Too much?” He asked.

“I… You’re ridiculous, you know that right?” Harvey asked, taking the flowers. “This kind of thing doesn’t even work on the ladies why on earth did you think it’d work on me?”

Mike shrugged and followed Harvey into his condo. “Well considering it’s worked for me before, I thought it’d be a good idea. If… If you don’t like them you don’t have to keep them.”

Harvey grabbed a vase from one of the kitchen cabinets and filled it with water, eyes drifting bed to the bloody flowers. “They’re fine, Mike.”

It was worth a smile Mike gave him. Harvey wanted to kiss him, but for the first time in years, he wasn’t sure if that was protocol. 

“So,” he said once the flowers were safely in their water. “I assume we have dinner plans?”

Mike nodded. “Yeah, if you want to grab your coat we can go.”

“Are we walking?”

“Yeah it’s not too far and it’s nice out. Cold, but it’s nice.”

“Alright, just give me a second.” 

The air was cold and crisp and it stung their cheeks as they walked, but the lights of the city helped distract them from it. Cars whirled past in a river of color, windows rimmed with garland and lights, trees in the courtyards decorated, bows on lampposts, sleigh bells on the air. Despite his general distaste for the holidays, Harvey had always loved New York at Christmas. It was already a city of legend, but the moment holiday cheer started to seep back into it, it became something short of magical. They were silent for most of the walk, Mike’s eyes darting around them, a small smile on his face. Harvey couldn’t help but watch him.

Mike held the door open for him when they reached the restaurant, greeted the hostess, and got them to their table without letting Harvey do a single thing. It was weird, considering that Harvey was usually the one barking orders and leading the way. He followed Mike to their table, glancing around to make sure they didn’t know anyone present. Of course they didn’t, he was just paranoid, something Mike reminded him of once they were settled.

“You can stop looking around like you’re Jason Bourne, okay?” he said, sitting back in his chair. “I promise, we’re fine.”

“Sorry.”

“You didn’t have to say yes,” Mike added. “If you really didn’t want to do this.”

“Have you ever known me to do something I didn’t want to?” Harvey asked him.

Mike gave him a funny look. “A couple of times, when you were worried about hurting someone.”

Unexpected response, but then it was Mike. “I want to be here, okay? I do, I just have to remember the consequences of-”

“Harvey,” Mike said firmly, in a voice Harvey had never really heard from him before. “We are having dinner. We are friends. There are no consequences for that.”

“Friends?”

“Yes,” Mike said in that same firm tone. 

“I thought this whole thing was because you wanted to be more than friends. Or was making out with me at the bar code for something else?”

The waitress arrived and Mike ordered wine and ice waters for them both before turning back to Harvey. “You want the truth?” Harvey nodded. “I didn’t even want to bother with dinner once you said yes. When I showed up at your place, I wanted to drag you into your bedroom and make you forget every other person you’ve ever brought home. Then, tomorrow morning, I’d make you breakfast before I did it all over again.”

Harvey stared at him, his cheeks burning.

Mike smiled. “Still seem like I’m not serious about this?”

“I…” Harvey chuckled. “I would have never expected this from you, kid.”

“Yeah well if I left it up to you, I’d be a senior partner and you’d be retired by the time we finally got around to the important stuff,” Mike’s smile softened. 

“I’m not that bad.”

“Yes you are.”

“Am not.”

“You are, Harvey. Donna thinks so too.”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “Donna is the devil, so her opinion is invalid.” Mike laughed and a sense of ease found a place in Harvey’s chest. “Seriously, I would have made a move.”

“Yeah in a decade maybe-”

“I didn’t think you were interested,” Harvey said, thanking the waitress when their wine arrived.

That made Mike laugh so hard there were tears in his eyes. “Your insecurity is adorable.”

“Insulting your date isn’t a good way to get them in bed, Mike.”

“I’m not…” Mike shook his head “Harvey, other people are allowed to give you the same attention you give them. People are allowed to be interested in you, they’re capable of wanting you, why do you have so much trouble believing that?”

Harvey shrugged. “Life’s a bitch.”

They were silent for a moment, Mike watching Harvey’s face, Harvey pointedly looking at the table so he didn’t have to meet Mike’s eyes. If he did, the kid would see everything.

“When I first met you,” Mike said and Harvey looked up, “I was scared. Of you, of your lifestyle, of everything following you offered. I was scared because I didn’t think I was good enough, that I’d ever be good enough, to make it the way you did. And then I was scared because I thought that I’d never meet anyone who’d compare to you, that I’d never be good enough for you. You had Scottie and Donna and all these gorgeous women and men who’d fall at your feet if you smiled at them. Well, okay Scottie and Donna wouldn’t but you get the point.”

He paused when the waitress returned and they ordered, tapas to share and a small paella with shrimp and scallops. When she left them, Mike gave a weak sigh.

“But despite being scared I knew there was no one I’d ever really want to be with. Even when Rachel and I tried to make things work. I loved her, I still do but…”

“But?”

“But I found something, when I met you. What it is I’m not quite sure, but it gets me through the day, it helps me sleep at night. It makes me brave.” Mike met Harvey’s eyes. “I know it sound crazy, but you’re special to me. And I’d do anything, anything to prove that.”

He reached for Harvey’s hand, where it rested on the table and touched it, like he was afraid Harvey would pull away. “So can you stop worrying about whether or not I want you and just try to enjoy this? We can do this as friends, we can try for something more, but come on, let me at least try to prove this to you.”

Harvey’s eyes focused on the delicate touch of Mike’s fingers against the back of his hand. He was silent, the soft noise of the restaurant embracing them until he took a slow breath and curled his fingers around Mike’s.

“Okay.” He said. And he smiled. “Impress me.”

Mike smiled at him like it was the only challenge he’d ever willingly accept and Harvey felt his body burn with want.

Dinner was spent sharing finger food and drinks and spoon fulls of paella stolen from each other’s plates. Spent talking about how Mike had managed the whole operation, sneaking presents into Harvey’s office before Donna got into work, then her helping him once she’d figured it out, how Katrina had helped him come up with the plan in the first place.

“Katrina?” Harvey asked. “You’re kidding.”

Mike shook his head and stole a scallop from Harvey’s plate. “Nope. We had a few beers and bonded.”

“That’s so weird.”

“It is.”

“And you’re sure she’s not trying to kill you?”

“No, not at all. But I think we’re friends now.” Mike shrugged as Harvey refilled his wine for him. “I mean she’s pretty cool, when she’s not trying to destroy you.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Harvey sat back in his chair and fixed Mike with a smile. “So did she find this place and get you all dressed up too?”

Mike mimicked the smile. “I don’t know, did Donna dress you?”

“You passed her in the lobby.” Harvey groaned and shook his head. 

“She wanted to give me the “you fuck this up I end you” speech and make sure I was dressed properly.”

“Oh for godsake,” Harvey laughed. “She wasn’t supposed to.”

“This is Donna. I wouldn’t be surprised if the waitress was her spy or something.” Mike said and they laughed.

When the waitress returned to clear their plates, they had trouble keeping straight faces. They argued about who’d pay until Mike used the commanding tone Harvey was becoming fascinated with, put his foot down, and paid the bill. Mike took Harvey’s hand as they left the restaurant, warm through their gloves and leaned into him. 

“We’ve got a couple options for what to do next,” he said as they walked. 

“And what would those be?”

“I had thought about going ice skating before getting dessert, but I wasn’t sure if you’d be brave enough to skate in public. Seemed kinda corny too. We could always catch a movie. Or just walk a bit, grab some dessert and head home, if you want,” Mike said, hand tight in Harvey’s. 

“Where would we go ice skating?” Harvey asked, “I mean most places are-”

“You call yourself a New Yorker and you can’t think of the one best place to go ice skating, really?” Mike laughed and tugged on Harvey’s hand so he’d follow. “Come on then.”

They went skating at Rockefeller Center. 

Harvey had never been skating at Rockefeller Center. 

It had always been too crowded, too public, he’d never had the time or someone to go with. Donna had mentioned it once, but they’d opted for a movie night in the condo instead. There had been a holiday party there the firm attended, but he’d been in California on business, so he’d missed it. He’d accepted it was one of the New York traditions not really worth doing and he’d be alright with that.

But there he was, on the ice in rented skates, with Mike skating backwards in front of him like the smug little show off he was. Harvey wasn’t sure when his life had become a romantic comedy, but when Mike laughed and took his hand, he couldn’t bring himself to care much. There were decorations everywhere, christmas music playing over the speakers, families and couples darting about on the ice. Mike would kiss him gently, skate away, spin on his toe, swerve around their fellow skaters, and come back to Harvey’s side every time. 

Just like he always did.

*

Hot coffee and Cannolis had been something Mike’s mother had treated him to whenever they were out christmas shopping. There was a small pastry place a few blocks from Rockefeller center that had possibly the best cannolis in New York. He’d figured it was the best place to warm up after skating and have some dessert, before he walked Harvey home.

“Grab a table, I’ll get the food,” he said, kissing Harvey, who held on a little longer, his hand around the end of Mike’s scarf.

“Hurry back,” Harvey said against Mike’s ear and he could feel Harvey’s smile.

Mike kissed him again and left him at a table in the corner, so he could go order their coffee and food. he paid, thanked the cashier, and stepped aside to wait. A hand fell on his shoulder.

“Ross?” Kyle stood next to him, a sharp smile on his face, hand still resting on Mike’s shoulder. “What’re you doing here?”

“Kyle, hi, uh…” Mike tried not to panic. Of all the people it could have been, his luck would ensure it was Kyle, he shouldn’t have been surprised. 

“You got a date?” Kyle asked when Mike didn’t answer, eyeing Mike outfit and neat appearance. “I’m impressed.”

Mike chuckled and prayed Harvey couldn’t see Kyle from his seat. “Yeah something like that, you?”

“I’m out with my niece,” Kyle said, nodding to a ten year old girl who sat at the dessert bar with a slice of tiramisu. “She’s got one of those awful christmas birthdays.”

“I didn’t know you had a niece,” Mike said.

“Yeah, older sister.”

“Oh cool.”

It was weird, seeing Kyle outside of work. Mike would have expected the usual douchey behavior, the lame insults and attempts at proving he was better than Mike in every way. But the arrogance in his voice and posture was gone, his smile seemed genuine and much softer than the one he wore at the office. 

“So where is she?” he asked, looking around. “It’s not Rachel is it? I heard you to’d broken up.”

“We did, yeah, so if you don’t act like a douche you can ask her out or whatever,” Mike told him and Kyle, to his surprise, shook his head. 

“Nah, Rachel’s a bit out of my league I think. That and she’s… I don’t know not my type.”

“Really?”

“I mean she’s gorgeous but she’s got goals. guy like me’d just get in the way.”

Mike chuckled. “You’re humble, who’d have thought.”

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Kyle ran a hand through his hair, “I have to be nice tonight. If my niece hears me being my usual charming self I get reported to her mother.”

“Lucky me.” Mike took his coffees and thanked the clerk. “I’m glad you guys are having a good time.”

“Thanks,” Kyle shuffled his feet in a very uncharacteristic manner. “Look I don’t want to keep you from your date but I was wondering if-” Then his face darkened, brow furrowing in confusion.

“What?”

“Why’s your boss here?” Kyle asked, looking over Mike’s shoulder, then at the two cups of coffee and the plate of fresh cannolis that were set on the counter. 

“Uhm.” Mike scrambled for an answer, but he could see Kyle figure it out before he was able to come up with something convincing. “Kyle I can-”

“So the rumor’s true? You’re sleeping together?” It didn’t sound accusing, more surprised than anything.

“No,” Mike said quickly. “No we had a business dinner with Tiffany and-”

Kyle raised an eyebrow. “Ross I’m not an idiot.”

There were several ways this moment could play out, and one or two of those options meant ruin for Mike and humiliation for Harvey. There was the chance that maybe Kyle wasn’t a complete asshole and he’d walk away, but Mike wasn’t exactly comfortable with putting that much faith in the douchebag who’d made his life hell earlier in the year.

“You’re sleeping together?” Kyle asked again.

Mike sighed. “No. Not yet.”

And there was the recognition, the light bulb. “He’s your date.” Mike nodded slowly and Kyle looked from Mike to over Mike’s shoulder. “Well shit.”

“Look,” Mike said gently. “I know you don’t like me much, but if there’s anyway you could not say anything about this, at least out of respect for Harvey, I’d be grateful.” Saying that meant he was at Kyle’s mercy, that he had blackmail on Mike and Harvey, that he could call in about a million of questionable favors and Mike’d have no way out.

But Kyle surprised him. “He looks happy.”

“What?”

“Harvey,” Kyle said, nodding over Mike’s shoulder. “He looks happy.”

Mike looked back at Harvey. He was watching the cars and people pass by the cafe with a small absent minded smile on his face, hands fiddling with a napkin. He did look happy.

“I won’t say anything if you don’t,” Kyle said after a moment.

“About your niece?” Mike asked and Kyle nodded. 

“And I need you to cover for me for the the 26th and 27th. I want a longer vacation.”

“That’s fair.”

Kyle offered his hand. “I’d do a written agreement but will this do?”

“You lied last time.” Mike reminded him, setting down one of the coffees.

“It’s christmas. Can’t lie at christmas.” kyle shrugged. “Deal?”

“Deal,” Mike shook his hand and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Have a good night, Mike.”

When Mike returned to Harvey, the older man raised an eyebrow at him. “That was Kyle Durant wasn’t it.”

“Yeah.”

“What’d he want?”

“Just to say hi. He’s here with his niece.” Mike looked away. “He knows we’re here together.”

“And what did he say?” Harvey took his coffee and sat back in his chair.

“That he’d keep quiet if I covered for him after christmas. Which was weird considering it’s Kyle.”

Harvey was quiet, looking at Mike before turning to watch Kyle and his niece. He caught the associate’s eye for a moment, before Kyle panicked and looked away. 

“He likes you.”

Mike choked on his cannoli. “What?!”

The smile Harvey gave him was fond. “He likes you. Only reason he’d make that deal. And it explains his douchey behavior.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“You ever hear that bullshit line “boy’s tease the girls they like to show affection” when you were a kid?” Mike nodded. “That’s what it is.”

Mike shook his head. “I don’t see it.”

“He keeps looking over here.”

“Harvey enough.”

“He does.”

“Harvey eat your cannoli.”

They ate and shared their coffees without anymore teasing talk about Kyle, but Harvey insisted on going over and saying hello before they left. Kyle did look at Mike with a slightly pained expression, but it was gone before Mike could say anything, so he didn’t press the issue. Maybe Harvey had a point. Which was weird, but it did, when Mike thought about it, explain some things. 

“So where now fearless leader?” Harvey asked as they stepped back out into the cold. It was nearing ten and the wind had picked up.

“Now I had planned to walk you home,” Mike said, adjusting his scarf. “Unless there was something you wanted to do? Get drinks or something?”

Harvey’s dark eyes softened. “Home sounds good.”

When they got back to Harvey’s they lingered on the doorstep of the building, Mike not sure if he was welcome over the threshold on their “First Date”. Harvey stepped up to the door, only stopping when he realized Mike hadn’t followed. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Initially, walking you home didn’t include me coming upstairs.”

Harvey frowned. “Why not?”

“Wasn’t sure you’d want me to.”

That made Harvey laugh. “You wanna come upstairs for a drink, then?”

Mike nodded and Harvey took his hand, leading him through to the private elevator. A few floors up, Harvey cornered Mike for a kiss, pressing himself flush against his associate. 

“Thank you,” he muttered against Mike’s lips, nipping at them gently.

“For?”

“Tonight.” Harvey kissed his way along Mike’s jaw. “Thank you.”

“You had fun?” Mike asked, arms sliding around Harvey’s shoulders as Harvey hummed. “You wanna do it again?”

“Sure, kid.” 

Whatever Mike had to say in reply was lost in slow, lazy kisses as Harvey held him against the glass and licked into his mouth without any hurry. Mike sighed and melted against him, holding on tight as the elevator whirred to a stop at Harvey’s floor.

“You know,” Mike said, pulling back. “I’m not done impressing you.”

“Oh?”

“If you want, I could make good on my,” Mike swallowed. “on my offer from earlier. Something about you, your bedroom, and making you forget about everyone else?”

Harvey groaned, pressing his face into Mike’s shoulder. “Fuck, Mike…”

“Well that is the blunt way to put it, yes.” He chuckled. “Though I’d suggest leaving the glass elevator.”

“No exhibionist kink? I’m surprised,” Harvey teased, but he backed off and lead the way into the condo, peeling off his coat, gloves, and scarf on his way to the kitchen. “You want a drink?”

“Only if you’re having one,” Mike said, shedding his layers aw well and dropping onto Harvey’s sofa. He closed his eyes with a sigh and listened to Harvey pour what was probably whiskey. He opened his eyes when soft footsteps reached him and he looked up at Harvey with a lazy smile. “You should wear purple more often.”

“Oh?” Harvey handed him a glass and took a sip of his own drink, standing in front of Mike.

“Yeah. It suits you, all regal and what not,” Mike sat up and ran a finger across the silk of Harvey’s shirt. “I like it on you.”

“Is this where you mention it’d look better on the floor?” Harvey asked and Mike snorted.

“I have more tact than that, thank you.”

“So you’d have something far more clever to say to get me to drop my pants.”

Mike downed a bit of his drink and set it aside, looking up at Harvey through his lashes. “Nah, I don’t need to convince you.”

“No?”

“No. You want me enough as it is.”

Slowly, almost like he was handling a skittish animal, Mike leaned forward and took Harvey’s glass, setting it aside with his own. He took Harvey’s hands in his and pulled him forward until his knees hit the edge of the couch, leading him down so Mike could kiss him.

“C’mere.”

After a moment, and several lingering kisses, Harvey kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the couch, straddling Mike’s hips. The weight of his body against Mike’s, the heat, was stifling and Mike groaned softly against his mouth, his hands reaching up to cradle Harvey’s face. With each kiss, with each press of Harvey’s hips against his, the pace grew desperate and needy, Harvey’s fingers pulling at the fabric of Mike’s shirt, teeth biting into Mike’s bottom lip.

When he reached for Mike’s tie though, Mike pushed his hands away.

“Let me, Harvey, let me,” he said softly. Harvey pulled back enough to look at him, a small frown on his face. “When we the last time sex was about you, huh? Let me take care of you, I know how.”

“I don’t think I like you getting all pushy, pup,” Harvey replied, but his voice was weak and breathing heavy. 

“This isn’t pushy,” Mike corrected him, trailing light kisses along his jaw. “Pushy would be me shoving you up against the wall and doing whatever I wanted.” he looked up at Harvey. “You said I have to impress you. Tell me what you want and let me take care of you tonight.”

The sharp smile Mike was so fond of worked it’s way across Harvey’s face. “I hope you realize that once tonight is over, all this coddling? It stops.”

“What if you like it?” Mike’s fingers undid the buttons on Harvey’s shirt, his eyes fixed on Harvey’s, holding his gaze. 

“You presume far too much,” Harvey said shortly.

“Everyone needs to be taken care of once in a while, Harvey. Even you.” Mike leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the humming pulse in Harvey’s neck, feeling the older man shiver against him. “I won’t tell anyone. It’s just you and me.”

“Mike…” It sounded almost like a warning, but Mike kept working open the buttons of the purple shirt until his hand pressed against Harvey’s stomach. 

“You’ve had to wonder,” he nipped at the skin of Harvey’s neck, “what it’s like to be one of the people you bring home.”

“Not really,” Harvey rolled his eyes with a smile, tossing his shirt aside. “I’m too busy enjoying myself to be curious.”

“Uh-huh.” 

“I am.” Harvey insisted as Mike laid a trail of kisses down to his collar bone. “It’s more fun to-” he groaned when Mike’s hands slid around to his ass, grinding their hips together, “I am trying to make a point here, Mike, stop it.’

Mike laughed. “You could also stop arguing with me.”

“I could,” Harvey rolled his hips as he reached back for his drink. “But then you’d just think I was easy.”

“You? Easy? Never.” Mike watched Harvey down the rest of his whiskey, watching the muscles in his throat work, the way his tongue darted out to lick his lips. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“When was the last time you let someone top you?”

The heat in Harvey’s gaze made Mike’s breath stick in his throat. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah?”

Harvey shrugged. “Don’t bring guys home often, with work and all. The ones I did bring home were mostly the submissive type, they liked bottoming. I didn’t feel the need to change things up.”

Mike sat back against the couch. “But you liked it, when you did?”

“I guess.” Harvey reached for Mike’s drink, took a sip, then brought it to Mike’s lips for him to do the same. The whiskey burned Mike’s throat and he sighed, closing his eyes a moment. Harvey finished the drink and set it down. “Why?”

“Can I top you?” Mike asked softly.

The whole room stilled. The world outside the safe condo stilled. Harvey froze, watching Mike with an unreadable expression. It was a risk, something Mike probably should have saved for the fifth or fiftieth date, not something to ask for when Harvey had already given up so much control for a night. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going through Harvey’s mind as they sat there in tense silence, waiting. 

With a sharp intake of breath Harvey moved. He hooked a hand behind Mike’s head, fingers tugging at Mike’s hair, and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip. Groaning, Mike arched up into him, digging his fingers into Harvey’s ass, rocking against him. He could feel Harvey’s erection, hot through the fabric of his trousers and it was dizzying. 

When Mike was shaking, his lips swollen, Harvey pulled back. “Fine,” he said in a low voice. “But only because you’ve done all this work to impress me and it’d be cruel to stop you now.”

It was a lame reason, but Mike took it and ran.

He had Harvey stand so he could rid him of his trousers, tossing them aside with his boxer briefs. The only surprising thing about seeing Harvey naked were the soft lines of his body. There was muscle, sure, Mike could feel the hard earned muscle of Harvey’s thighs and stomach as he left a trail of open mouth kisses down Harvey’s abs. But the definition Mike had expected just wasn’t there. His skin was soft, little deposits of fat on his hips that Mike dug his fingers into as he swallowed Harvey’s cock. In a way it was better than expected. Mike had figured Harvey beneath the suit was no different from Harvey in the suit, sharp, elegant, powerful. But really, he was as vulnerable as Mike was, when the armor was peeled away. It was reassuring.

“Fuck,” Harvey held onto Mike’s shoulders. “You keep doing that and you might not get to-” Mike hummed around his cock and his body shook. “Might not get to top me after all.”

Mike pulled back with a smile, loosening his tie. “So much for you being the master of self control.”

“Shut up and get on with it,” Harvey snapped, cheeks going red. Mike bit back his teasing and reached for his coat that he’d draped over the back of the couch. Harvey raised an eyebrow when he produced lube and a condom from the inside pocket. “Seriously?”

“A man can dream, can’t he?” Mike slid off his tie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. “Figured that, if we had a good time, it didn’t hurt to be prepared.”

“Boyscout.”

“You trust me?” Mike asked. Harvey frowned. “I want to try something and I need you to trust me.”

“Yeah okay,” Harvey said quickly, Mike’s fingers tracing nonsensical shapes along his thighs. 

Mike pulled him back onto his lap and brought Harvey’s hands together between them, binding them with his tie. Harvey watched with dark, dazed eyes, his chest heaving with labored breath. 

“Feel okay?” He nodded slowly and looked at Mike through his lashes. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

It was a miracle in and of itself that Harvey, his Harvey, commanding and always in charge, was willing and able to give up his last shred of control, to Mike of all people. Mike kissed him, slow and reassuring, and he felt Harvey settle against him. 

“I’ve got you,” Mike told him. Harvey didn’t reply.

He opened Harvey up with slow, careful fingers. Harvey was quiet until Mike curled his fingers just right and he gasped against Mike’s mouth. It was a desperate, helpless sound and he rocked back onto Mike’s hand in a silent request for more. When Mike kept teasing him, twisting the two fingers, barely touching his prostate, he gave up on the silence.

“Get on with it,” he hissed. Mike drove the two fingers deeper and he moaned. “Mike please.”

“Hows it feel?” Mike asked, working a third finger into him. He expected some sort of broken sound, if the way Harvey’s body clench around him was any clue.

Harvey just rolled his hips, taking the three fingers deeper. “I’m sure your cock would feel better.”

Mike groaned. “You are impossible.”

“You love it.” Harvey’s words were breathless though and Mike counted that as a win as he reached for the condom. 

It took some adjusting for Mike to get his pants and underwear off and the condom on, without Harvey having to leave his lap, but they managed. He guided Harvey’s hands around his neck as he lined up and sank down onto Mike’s cock with a broken, grateful groan.

“Shit,” he breathed, resting his forehead against Mike’s. “Oh god I forgot what this feels like.”

“Feel good?” Mike asked thrusting up a little more. Harvey swore under his breath and nodded, giving an experimental roll of his hips. “Fuck you’re tight.”

“It’s… It’s been a while.”

“You’re alright, I’ve got you,” Mike told him. He braced his feet on the coffee table and used the leverage to set a steady rhythm, holding Harvey close as he fucked him slow and deep. It was more than he could have hoped for, the way Harvey clung to him, the desperate sounds he made, he way he worked his hips to meet Mike halfway, to take him further, still trying to stay somewhat in control. Mike encouraged him with soft words in his ear.

“Fuck, Harvey you should see yourself. You’re gorgeous...” His hair was a mess, pupils blown, body flushed with arousal. He looked like something straight out of a wet dream and Mike was grateful for his memory.

Harvey’s hips stuttered as Mike’s hand closed around his cock. “Oh christ.”

“You look good like this.”

“Shut up.”

“All mine.” 

“Fuck.” 

Mike hummed, his other hand reaching up to fist itself in Harvey’s hair, tugging him in for a kiss. Harvey whined against his mouth, Mike’s fingers tightening in his hair and matching the thrust of his hips to the pace of his hand on Harvey’s cock. “Wish I could have you like this more often. Wish I could make you look like this, make you want me this much.”

“Mike please,” Harvey managed to say between his panting breaths. “Please stop talking, please.”

“What, am I embarrassing you?”

“N-no just- Justfuckme.” Mike twisted his wrist and Harvey swore. “Fuck do that again.”

“Pushy,” Mike said, but he did as Harvey asked, twisting his wrist, adding some pressure and Harvey spasmed around him. “Come on Harvey, let go.”

“St-stop talking.”

He did, but as he fell silent, Harvey got louder. His muttered words and hushed swear grew louder and more breathless, Mike’s name like sweet honey on his tongue. He rocked up into Mike’s hand in a needy daze, meeting his thrusts in a haphazard rhythm that sent an ache through Mike’s core. With every thrust of Mike’s hips, Harvey seemed to become more and more unraveled, his fingers grasping at the collar of Mike’s shirt, unable to do anything more due to the tie around his wrists, biting into his skin. There’s be bruises tomorrow from the amount of pulling he was doing. The thought of seeing even the faintest of marks on Harvey’s skin, of marks he put there, made Mike see red. It was some meek, unofficial mark of ownership, however temporary, and it meant that at least for a night, Harvey was as much his as Mike was Harvey’s. 

The realization was dizzying. 

When Harvey finally came, he curled around Mike, eyes wide and mouth gasping against Mike’s shoulder. Mike worked him through it, still his hips so he could focus on his come covered hand, stroking Harvey until he shook from the oversensitivity. Then he moved them, carefully, so that Harvey lay back on the couch, arms still around Mike’s neck. He looked high, blissed out and surprised at his own orgasm, but a lazy smile appeared when Mike leaned in to kiss him. 

“Hmm good puppy,” he said into the kiss and Mike gave a weak laugh, before thrusting back into him. 

Harvey kept his eyes on Mike’s face all the way up until Mike orgasmed, burying himself deep and hiding his face in Harvey’s chest. He needed to be close, to hold him, to ecase himself in everything that was Harvey, just for that moment. And Harvey let him, tightened his arms around Mike’s neck as best he could and hooked his legs around Mike’s thin hips despite the lead like feeling in his bones. 

The only sound in the condo was their breathing and the faint static of the city outside. 

It was perfect.

“Mike,” Harvey rumbled after a moment.

“Yeah?” the sound was muffled against Harvey’s chest.

“Don’t fall asleep on top of me please.”

“I’m not.”

“Then get up.”

“Why?” Mike lifted his head. “You’re comfy.”

Harvey gave him a warm, lazy smile. “Bed’s comfier. And my hands are going numb.”

“Oh shit sorry.” Mike slid out from between Harvey’s arms and undid the tie, gently massaging feeling backing into his hands. The skin was red and sore and Mike was certain the bruises might still be noticeable on Monday when they went back to work. “How’re you feeling?”

“Good.” Harvey stretched like a cat, arching his back off the couch. “You?”

“Excellent.” Mike kissed him and Harvey responded with a smile. 

“Worth all the fuss?” he asked.

“Every second.”

Harvey sat up and rolled his shoulders. “I still seem to recall a few people I’ve brought home,” he said absently. Mike frowned at him. “Guess you didn’t make good on your promise.”

“Seriously?” Mike rolled his eyes. “The first thing you think to do is tease me?”

Harvey laughed. “You’re the one who made the promise, Mike.” He kissed him before he could argue and got up from the couch. “I guess you’ll just have to make up for it in the morning.”

He left Mike sitting on the couch, mildly stunned. Then he heard the water running and Harvey call him from the bathroom and Mike smiled.

Totally worth every second.


End file.
